


2 Subs 4 Doms, what will they do?

by i_am_abbyy



Category: Bbh - Fandom, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Karl Jacobs - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, dnf - Fandom, dream - Fandom, karlnap - Fandom, quackity - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comedic Aspects, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Edging, First Time, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sixsome, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_abbyy/pseuds/i_am_abbyy
Summary: Karl gets caught trying to masturbate by Sapnap and Quackity after a stream but can't do it, so George teaches him whilst Dream, BBH, Quackity and Sapnap observe and praise.So this was a request from my friend Dew, this was so much fun to write like omggg.If you want to request, add me on discord at abbyy#5554 or you can leave a comment below! :DEnjoy!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	2 Subs 4 Doms, what will they do?

Karl ended his stream and flopped backwards onto his bed, he wasn’t tired, to be honest he was bored and wanted something to do. He thought for a while and still had a blank mind, he looked at his wall gazing at the picture of him, Sapnap and Quackity. He was in the middle, Quackity on his left and Sapnap on his right both kissing his cheeks, they were the two men he most adored and cared about, and they would do anything for him. 

A thought came over his mind and it made him think, he has never done anything on his own in the bedroom, well, he’s never actually touched himself at all; he would lay back and allow his partners to do it for him. He liked being taken control of but today he wanted to be independent for once and try something new for himself. 

He removed his jeans and boxers revealing his soft cock, he tried to do what his partners would do to him on himself.

After a few minutes of trying things, he managed to get himself hard, he was pleased with himself, but now was the part he was dreading most, how was he going to make himself cum? He looked down and reached into the draw for some lube, he squirted some into his hand and worked it down his length like he had been shown beforehand. 

He was struggling, he wasn’t sure on what to do and it frustrated him. He threw the bottle of lube to the other side of the room and yelled out loud alerting his partners, both Quackity and Sapnap darted into his room wondering what had happened, “Karl are you o- OH!” Sapnap burst out laughing, “Aww poor baby can’t get himself off, can he?” This encouraged Quackity to join in on the teasing, “So reliant on us aren’t you hun?”

Karl blushed a bright red and tried to cover himself up, Quackity walked over and looked him in the eye, “Do you want us to guide you sweetheart?” He said it with a much calmer tone this time, he sat down behind Karl and pulled him into his lap massaging his shoulders, Sapnap sat in front of him rubbing his thighs, “You’re so pretty you know” He cooed at Karl who only blushed more. 

George was in his own room streaming when he heard the thump, he stuck his head out of his room and saw Quackity and Sapnap rush into Karl. Bad and Dream were in the room next door, he decided to sit back down and carry on when Bad came rushing in laughing. “Mute your mic and turn face cam off” he giggled and so that’s what George did, Dream then entered beckoning for them to come closer to Karl’s door. 

Upon walking up to it they heard Sapnap and Quackity teasing him about how he couldn’t jerk off, Dream approached the handle, “Dream! Don’t go in there” Bad whispered but it was too late, he swung the door open revealing Karl in all his glory being comforted by his partners. 

“OOOO WHAT’S HAPPENING HERE THEN KARL?” He exclaimed wheezing afterwards, Sapnap then replied moving Karl’s hands away from himself as he tried to hide his dick, “He can’t get himself off so we’re going to teach him”

“Oooo I have an idea actually, George go turn your stream off and then I’ll explain” So that’s what George did, he exited the room and turned his pc off, “Wait Dream what the hell are you doing?” Bad muttered, “Oh you know, George can give an example and Karl can follow!” He didn’t bother to keep his voice down and that’s when George re-entered. 

“Wait what?” George questioned blushing, “Oh don’t worry sweetie, you’re going to show Karl how to get off that’s all, let’s go to the lounge though because we’ll have more room in there” Quackity and Sapnap liked the idea and before anyone had time to protest or argue against it, Karl was lifted up by his partners and George was lifted up by Dream and Bad and they were both carried downstairs. 

Karl, Quackity and Sapnap sat on one sofa and Dream, Bad and George sat on the one opposite, Quackity fumbled with the bag beside him and brought out 2 bottles of lube and a duo vibrator set he had just brought for Karl but decided that now was a great time for both of the subs to have a go. There were 2 blue vibrators and a remote, “Bad you’re controlling them today” He tossed the remote over to him along with one of the vibrators and one of the bottles of lube. 

“Dream stretch George and put that in, Sapnap you do the same for our boy too” Quackity took the lead of the entire group, guiding everyone to their particular tasks. 

Dream removed George’s pants and boxers leaving him exposed, he squirted some of the lube onto his fingers and held George close as he pushed a finger into him, “AH FUCK” He yelled out in pleasure, “Good boy Georgie” Bad cooed as Dream started to move in and out, slowly inserting a second finger to scissor him open further. 

Karl looked ahead and noticed his dick begin to throb, Sapnap lubed his own fingers up adjusting himself to face Karl, Quackity held the sub in his embrace and spread Karl’s legs apart so Sapnap had access. He circled his hole and slowly pushed inside, he hissed at the sudden intrusion and tried to shut his legs, “It’s ok darling, it’ll feel good in a minute I promise” Quackity whispered in his ear and began to kiss his neck to soothe him. Sapnap began to move slowly, “Can I use another finger sweetie?” 

He looked up at Karl for approval who nodded. A second finger was inserted making Karl gasp and moan, “You’re doing so well Karl!” Bad praised from the other side of the room as he handed Dream the vibrator, George was far gone in his wave of pleasure and went deeper as the vibrator was inserted. 

Sapnap inserted one last finger and Karl moved and writhed under his touch, “Please daddy touch me” Karl begged, “Nu-uh darling, give me a minute” Once Sapnap had decided he was stretched enough he took the vibrator from Quackity and pressed it into Karl who then moaned loudly as it grazed his sweet spot, “Hehe I think I found it haven’t I sweetie?” Karl nodded his head rapidly in response. 

“Ok boys” Dream started, “Karl you’re going to follow George as he gets himself off ok?” Before Karl had time to speak Quackity spoke up, “Yeah and you know those vibrators we’ve put inside of you both? They’re joined together to the remote Bad has so he’s going to start off now on the lowest level” He nodded at Bad to turn it on. 

“Ooo ok!” He got excited and turned it immediately to level 5 on accident, both George and Karl screeched at the sudden stimulation, “OW STOP IT BAD YOU SADIST” Karl screamed. Dream was dying of laughter behind George, he enjoyed seeing the pair struggle in front of him as did Sapnap who was also wheezing. Quackity promptly got up and snatched it from Bad turning it off.

“I think I’ll keep this for now, Bad go and sit behind Karl like I was, you have my permission to kiss him and do whatever but don’t touch anywhere below his waist because that takes the idea of this exercise away” Bad nodded walking over to Karl and Sapnap, he sat where Quackity had sat and stroked Karl’s hair.

“Ok let’s start boys” Quackity turned the vibration up to level one which was only minor stimulation for the pair, George took his hard cock into his hand and Dream poured some lube onto it for him, “Karl follow me” He took control of the situation, Karl did as he was told and so Sapnap poured some lube onto Karl’s dick too. 

George began to move his hand up and down slowly, he moaned under his breath. “Karl darling come on, follow George like a good boy” Bad whispered into his ear, so Karl took his own dick and copied George’s movements. George then brought his thumb to his tip and began to rub in circular motions teasing and stimulating his slit in the process.

Karl yet again followed, he had never felt such a sensation before and this caused pre cum to begin to drip down his shaft and cover his fingers, “Wow good boy Karl!” Sapnap praised kissing Karl’s soft plump lips.

Quackity then heightened the vibration to level 2 making Karl gasp and George moan, “George sweetheart it’s ok just relax for me and carry on, you’re doing so well” Dream admired his sub and how pretty he looked right now. Karl was in bliss, squirming and moaning loudly, his legs spread out on the sofa and his hand gripping onto Sapnap for support.

The 4 doms in the room looked on at their subs amazed at how well they were doing working together, George sped up his pace chasing his orgasm and when Quackity noticed that he switched the level straight to 4, Karl screamed in pleasure and sped up himself closing his eyes and lulling his head back into Bad.

George was in bliss, “Please sirs can I cum, I beg you please!” He begged Dream and Bad desperately, “Yes darling cum for us” Bad called over, Dream watched patiently moving his hand to be around George’s throat squeezing gently, “Come on baby you can do it, cum for me, make a mess for us, we want to see that pretty face of yours break in pleasure” That’s when Quackity turned up the remote to the final level and caused George to cum all over himself painting his stomach in white strings of cum. “Oh God baby boy there we go, so pretty for us” Bad exclaimed in awe of the sight of George. 

George just lay back bathing in his afterglow; Dream removed the vibrator tossing it aside not wanting to over stimulate George today. Karl could feel the warmth of his orgasm approach in his stomach, it was different though this time as he could control it and do what he wanted to achieve it and he could stroke himself at any pace through it. 

The vibrator inside of him only made the feeling better, “Daddy, sir, can I cum?!” He yelled to his partners, “Yes you may cum love, good boy!” Sapnap responded almost immediately, and that was when it hit Karl. An immense wave of pleasure overcame him, he moaned loudly and spoke incoherent phrases through it, he coated his own stomach and hand in cum and was shaking which pleased his partners. 

Sapnap and Quackity were shocked to say the least though, “There we go Karl, good boy, so so good baby” Sapnap leaned up and placed a kiss on Karl who went limp, Quackity turned off the vibrators and removed it from inside Karl throwing it aside for now admiring the sight ahead of him.

He licked up the cum on Karl’s stomach and moved Sapnap aside, “Open up sweetie” Karl opened up for Quackity who then spat the cum inside of his mouth, Karl cringed at the salty taste, “Swallow it darling” He coaxed Karl who then swallowed, “You freaks” Bad said as he moved aside to go help Dream with George who was now facing Dream resting on his chest.

“Come here Georgie” Bad lifted George up and took him to the bathroom where Dream followed behind.

Quackity sat down behind Karl, “I am so proud of you sweetheart, come on let’s get cleaned up ay?” Sapnap stood up and walked to their separate bathroom and ran a bath for the boy.

Quackity then sat up and turned Karl to face him holding him close, “Hey hun how about a quick second round for me?” He smirked at the sub, “Yes please daddy” Quackity quickly unbuckled his jeans and pulled them down releasing his cock, he quickly lubed himself up and aligned himself with Karl’s entrance pressing in slowly, “Ah oh my God” Karl gasped, Quackity bottomed out and began to move his hips up and down slowly, quickening the pace as he went along. 

“Oh Karl my precious baby, you feel so good for me, want me to cum inside you hun?” He received a nod in response from Karl, his orgasm was close and so was Karl’s, “Daddy I’m going to cum again oh my God go faster” Quackity sped up quickening his rhythm even more tipping both of them over the edge.

“Fuck Karl, good boy” He praised as he released inside of his sub who then came for the second time that hour, “Come on sweetheart let’s get cleaned up for definite now” Karl was exhausted from what had just happened, but he loved every single moment of it. 

Quackity decided to stand and carry Karl after pulling out and he made his way upstairs to the bathroom, upon passing Dream’s bedroom he could hear moans erupting from there. “Fuck Dream stop teasing me and let me cum already!” It was Bad, he only swore during sex but Quackity had never actually heard it, so it shocked him to say the least. He walked into the bathroom where he found Sapnap in front of the mirror getting himself off, “Oh for God’s sake Sap, let me help you” 

Quackity placed Karl into the warmth of the bath and knelt in front of Sapnap taking his length into his mouth sucking and licking quickly, “Fuck Quackity you always know how to make me feel good” Sapnap moaned out grabbing a handful of Quackity’s dark hair and pushing him down further hitting the back of his throat.

The warmth surrounding him was heavenly, Quackity didn’t have a gag reflex so he could just stay there for as long as was needed, Sapnap pulled him back up and spat onto Quackity’s face and pushed him back down and began to fuck his face hunting his high.

After a final thrust he buried himself deep inside of Quackity’s face creating a visible bulge in his neck and released his cum pulling out slightly to empty a little on Quackity’s face and tongue. “Damn baby you’re so fucking sexy like that” He released his hair and wiped himself down, “I’m gonna go make dinner ok babe?” He whispered to his partner, “Yeah of course, I’ll be down in about 20 minutes” He got into the bath behind Karl and cleaned him off massaging his back and head gently, he also brushed both of their teeth and just lay there for a while cuddling in the water. 

The moaning next door soon stopped, and they heard the shower running, “Come on sweetie let’s go get changed” Quackity grabbed 2 towels and wrapped one around himself and another around Karl holding him tightly and going to the bedroom. 

He fetched out some sweatpants and a shirt for them both and got dressed, he brushed and styled his hair and ruffled and brushed Karl’s too. “Can you walk love?” He asked Karl who shook his head, he chuckled and lifted him up taking him downstairs where he was met with Dream and George snuggled up together under a blanket watching the tv, he walked over and sat beside them covering themselves with another blanket. 

Sapnap and Bad were cooking in the kitchen, “Yo potty mouth” Quackity yelled through to the other room, “If my dinner isn’t done within the next half an hour I’ll post the clip of you swearing telling Dream to fuck you on twitter” He smirked, he hadn’t actually recorded anything but Bad didn’t know that. 

Bad walked into the lounge, his hair messy and dishevelled, Quackity pulled out his phone secretly and started recording and that’s when Bad spoke. “I did not tell Dream to fuck me harder so shut up and I don’t see how you would’ve got that on video anyway!” The other 3 men on the sofa burst out laughing and Quackity just smugly smirked, “Well I have now, so you better hurry up with my food” Bad rushed out, “SAPNAP HURRY UP NOW” He shouted loudly, “Also Bad! I have some lotion if you feel a little sore” Quackity called through joking around, “Yeah please that’d be helpful” Yet again they all burst into laughter, “He’s so stupid at times” George mumbled.

“Oi Georgie” Dream began, “That’s a punishment in the bag for tonight” George rolled his eyes, “There’s another one so I suggest you stop it” Karl giggled which made Dream look over, “Hey Karl if you carry on, I’ll bring you in too and fuck you harder than I did with Bad” Quackity just laughed lying down spooning Karl close to him. 

“Will you now?” Karl felt bold and closed his eyes to go to sleep, Quackity quickly wrapped his hand around his throat, “Yeah he will you little whore, so I suggest you quit it with the attitude” Quackity then released him and lay back down. Karl just giggled, “Ok then”

He just fucked it up for himself.


End file.
